Matte Ai no Uta
by KKYuki173
Summary: Tunes filled with different stories about love, friendship and family. The verses take different forms such as poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories. Different as they may be, every single one will bring out a colorful melody.


**A/N: This is a series of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about LoveLive! Sunshine. I already have a compilation of stories called Love Novels, but it felt like it would be too much if I were to include my LLS snippets there. Feel free to check it though.**

 **I think I need tons of practice again. I can already feel/see the drop in quality from my writing and drawing. OTL**

 **よろしくおねがいします！**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live! Franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Matte Ai no Uta**

Summary: Tunes filled with different stories about love, friendship and family. The verses take different forms such as poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories. Different as they may be, every single one will bring out a colorful melody.

* * *

 **"Letters"**

* * *

It's been a while since one of these came. I thought that she finally moved on but it seems that wasn't the case. It crinkled lightly under my trembling fingers. It was one of her blasted letters. Simple yet heartbreaking.

" _Kanan~! Shiny! =3=)/_ " Chuckling at the weird entry, I wondered when she started this habit of hers. When we were younger, she was always the one to stop Dia and I from creating ruckus.

" _How was your day? :D I rode Starbright and watched the sunset together! OwO)/ The Grand Canyon was really pretty, like you ;') Kan~an... I failed the English test they gave us OTL Can you believe it? Me? Fail in an English test? :( Absolutely unbelievable! D: Kanaaann! There were guys who were giving me cheap chocolates again u-u Don't worry Kanan, I didn't accept any of them. Your chocolates are still the best. How is Dia doing? Are you still eating just rice and seaweed for lunch? You know that's unhealthy. Eat other stuff too :\ How's gramps doing? Still alive and kicking, I bet. I remember when he reprimanded me for sitting at the edge of the boat. Your gramps is really terrifying. OvO); Are you doing good at school? I made a new friend. She's french! Hon hon hon! :D She also introduced me to her Vietnamese roomie..._ "

It continued on and on with her random ramblings. She spoke like there was no distance between us─ like we were never apart. Reading it thoroughly, she obviously wrote it in a span more than a week. Writing sentences little by little until she could fill the whole paper.

' _I did the right thing. She's definitely happy and fulfilled out there._ ' The optimism in her letters is what helps me go through each day without her.

" _Sorry that it's been awhile since I last wrote. We had a busy month at school. Did you miss me? Well, I missed you. I miss you. I miss you so much... I really miss you..._ " My breathing hitched.

 _'Who am I even kidding?_ ' Grimacing at the letter, I could feel my heart clench painfully. I traced the spots on the paper where it seemed more brittle than the rest. She was crying.

"I miss you too..." I hear myself whisper so softly, afraid that it might reach her ears if it were any louder. It was hard to finish the letter. It was hard to see through these blurry tears, but I had to. I needed to know what lies in her heart.

" _When are you going to write back? Are you going to write back?_ " I could feel my resolve slowly crumble. It felt like the walls I built were shattering and the ground beneath me was ready to swallow me whole.

' _No! Don't._ ' I reprimanded myself for being weak. It's already been a year. I can't ask her to come back. I was the one who pushed her away. I do not have the right to do so.

" _I want to return in your arms again. I always feel secure by your side._ _I think about you every single day. Do you? I... I still love you, even if it hurts so much─ even if it feels so lonely. I will always love you._ " There was a scream of agony. She sound like she was in pain. It was seconds later that I realized that it was from me.

"I-I love you. I will always do." Whispers escaped from my quivering lips as I hugged the letter tightly. Even if the letter crumbled in my embrace, I cradled it like it was Mari in my arms.

' _This is what you wanted._ ' I thought to myself repeatedly as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **END.**

 **ありがとうございます！**

 **A/N: Well... That was full of angst. Anyways, thank you for reading this story. Hope you continue following this series. OwO)/**


End file.
